Dragon Eyes
by Kawaii Doujo Maou
Summary: Hey, Its me midnight with a bit of an update! I found my new fiction name! I will tell you guys who it is who won and what the name will be with the next chapter! WARNING: This fic contains blood and rough detail of it so if you cant handle it, dont read
1. Default Chapter

  
Dragons Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...There ya happy! I said it! .  
  
A/N: Hey I though I might take Pokemon to a slightly twisted note. This seems to be only a prolog. Ash chapter if you wish. No little electric mouse this time.. Sorry pika fans ^.~. Anywho This does get rather bloody and I do not care if you had seen something like this before this is my first poke story so you must bare with me. By the way you can notice I am very bad a titles. If you have any suggestions for a title, to tell me the story is great and to continue, or just to say it should rot in hell with the telitubies and barney I wanna hear it. R/R okies . C-ya laterz when I type the next chaper.  
  
The sky was a midnight blue, stars rarely seen scattered over the barren, empty, space above. There, hidden within a sea of trees, was a small hut, light glimmering from the windows on its sides, falling on the dead grass about it.   
  
A scream, a shrill of pain.  
  
Inside there was nothing but candles, a chair, and the four walls about it. Accept, a door. A small door under the chair. The door opened to a dusty staircase, every step taken on the old steps made them moan and squeak. At the end of the staircase was a large room, tanks of different shades of liquids sat in rows on one wall, bubbling, shaking now and then. Nothing was inside them, nothing at all...Nothing...Yet.  
  
On the other side of the tubes, opposite wall, there was a circle of men, lab coats, goggles, scientists to say the least. The surrounded a being, tattered and torn, looking as if it was only a sack of skin, muscle, and blood. The once fare, strong skin was now drenched and stained in its own blood. The being hung from two chains wrapped about its wrists, letting the rest of its body hang loose to be tortured, experimented on, drained of all its life force. Its head was hung, hair of shadows hanging over its tortured face, swaying as the head slightly bobbed, blood spilling to the floor from its hidden face. It was relatively nude, standing before the scientists, no, hanging before the scientists for display, to show what they have accomplished and what they need to.   
  
"If we don't see any improvement in this boy it will be useless. We will all get fried and all of that work would be for nothing." One of the scientists said, poking the beings side with a metal stick. The being didn't move.  
  
"The boss said he was special, he had something in him, a jewel of power, our key to ruling the world. I have not found anything within his bodily frame but blood, skin and useless other matters. He is nothing but a damn kid!" another said, throwing a clipboard at the being, hitting its head, and watching it fall harmlessly to the floor. The being did nothing.  
  
"Well that's all we are going to do for tonight. I will give him one more ejection for the night and if nothing happens by morning we drop him off where we dug him up..." Another said, taking a needle from a shelf at his side, the contents were a darker than a ravens wing, looking like a paste, barely seeming to move within its container. The man walked to the being, taking its arm in his hand and pushing the needles point into the tattered skin. The being did nothing, for the time. While the scientist threw the needle away and the rest had turned for the door they heard a loud choking noise, rattling, spitting and coughing. The scientists turned around, grabbing things from all of the counters and placing them on the body. The body was shaking wildly; the thing threw its head back, screaming in pain and agony. Its eyes closed tightly, sweat pouring down his young face while his shadow hair stuck like glue to his face, separating like clumps of yarn when thrown side to side. In a matter of minutes there were wires and tubes all over the boys body, falling to computers, now beeping and screaming results louder than the boys lungs.  
  
Suddenly silence. All of the vital signs died, his heart rate stopped. Flat lined.   
The doctors stared at the once rampaging boy, hanging from the chains; body tattered and bloodstained, dead.... Or so they thought. Without warning the vital signs spiked, the heartbeat off the chart before exploding into ashes of its former self.... Ashes. The boy seemed to stand, his body rebuilding itself to normal.... and beyond. His hair bean to somewhat spike while his skin darkened from its usual light tan, bloodstain, to a raven black, smoothing into scales. His auburn eyes glowing slightly, pupils slitting to a sliver, lightly looking over the room to the scientists around him. He was no longer human. He was now more than that. They found what they were looking for. He somehow seemed to float from the ground, his knees slightly bending, muscles of his body growing to dangerous proportions stretching his already tightly fit skin. He shot his arms to the side, everything around him seeming to dissolve in a burst of midnight flame, blasting things into the walls.... Ashes.   
  
The scientists began to flee, running for the staircase, pushing one another to the ground to get free, to stay from pain, the pain that they had giving the boy, now monster, and was about to receive. The boy brought his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped about his knees, now becoming a ball of black, hanging in thin air. All was silent once more. The scientists stopped their panicking slowly, turning to the ball of dark, eyes wide and mouth open.   
  
Without warning the figure burst out its four limbs, a wave of midnight blue fire erupting from his form with great power, killing all of the men on contact and throwing their roasted bodies to the walls. The figure now had more to its bodily frame, two powerful wings protruded from his back, sleek and as black as his hair. A long tail fell from behind him, swaying back and forth, slightly curled to keep from brushing on the ground glossed with crimson blood. His hands were no longer hands, but claws, his feet no different. He threw his head back, throwing his claws to his face, covering it while he yelled and screamed in pain, transformation being followed through once more. His face began to stretch, cracking of his bones heard over the roar of flames that fall on in the background. While his face changes he began to grow, cracking from his ribs growing as well, skin stretching to its limit and more, cuts seeming to heal themselves for the bodies full transformation. Now the boy was no longer a boy but what looked like a giant lizard, cramped within the small space that was once a laboratory. His face stretched to a snout, his limbs curved, every muscle rippling with immense power.  
  
He began to stand, his back crashing through the floor of the cabin above and through the cabins roof, enabling him to stand fully. Being in the hole that was once the two-layered house his head still managed to peek over the treetops, tilting and swiveling to and fro like a eagles would when looking for prey. He opened his mouth, a roar of pain, agony, and loneliness, like a song, fell from his lips to the night air, erupting into a, almost howl. He spread his majestic wings, beating them once or twice before lifting off the ground and landing beside the hole. It looked down into it, seeing the bodies he had crushed by moving to stand and those that barely held onto life. His eyes only narrowed, seeing nothing but the remains of monsters, evil beings. He raised his head, seeming to have his snout reach the stars themselves, silky strands of midnight flames escaping his lips while they opened, a ball of fire forming in the back of his mouth. He then threw his head forward, a tongue of powerful flames throwing themselves into the hole, blasting everything in site and turning it into ashes..... ashes.   
  
He roared in pain, throwing his head back and twisting it to see a spear in his back, a cord connected to it and rising to a helicopter in the air above him. He then turns his whole body, spreading his wings and opening his mouth, shooting another blast of flames at the aircraft only to see them thrown in every other direction than his target feet before the metal bird. He roared again in pain, whipping himself to the other side, seeing another spear behind his left shoulder. He shot blaze after blaze at the helicopters spearing him, every attack seeming to be blocked, soon the spears seemed to cover every inch of his body. Suddenly they lit up, electrocuting the creature from head to toe. The creature beat its wings, jetting into the air to escape, the helicopters jolted and trailed behind him, their controllers in the drivers seat still, electricity still going. The creature roared once again, its eyes seeming to slowly droop, its power being drained rapidly. It finally passed out, turning downward from the skies and falling to the hard ground below, slamming into it with a loud sickening crash, helicopters scattering around him like rain and resting.   
  
Dozens of men rushed to the creature's sides, taking the spears from its skin while it began to shrink slowly. Its tail retracted and disappeared as he returned to his human form, natural color back to normal. Everything was normal accept for the wings that stayed on his back, they had shrunk yet somehow remained. From a car that had driven up from the forest outside the clearing, apparently watching what was happening from a safe distance, a figure approached the boy, looking him over, noticing that he seemed to be healed and his muscles seemed to have increased in strength. It smirked lightly, taking the tip of her boot and turning the naked boy to his back, looking him over before turning to the other men.  
  
"Take him inside! We will be keeping him for now, he is important so I do not want him to be hurt nor forced to transform again! Got that!" it yelled to them, looking them all over once more to make sure her point has been set across. It smiled once before turning, glancing to the kid before taking a step into the car and driving off.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man stood on what looked like a stage that circled inches from his feet, his eyes cold and hard, enough to freeze anything in an instant. His hair was as shadow black as a ravens wing, falling loosely over his for-head and down his the back of his neck. He was a firm as stone, his posture impeccable though his muscular body remained hidden within the shadows of a midnight blue cloak. Around his neck was a necklace, a black dragon charm hanging from the sting over his chest, eyes of auburn and flame of midnight on its features. As the man stood a woman circled around him, she looked older yet not by much, ten years give or take. She then stopped before him, raising a slender hand to his cheek and running it along his chin, though he didn't move a muscle.   
  
"You have come far, my child, very far..." she said slyly, turning and circling him again a few more times "You are the strongest being in this universe, invincible." She continued, looking him over again and again, licking her lips. "You have had millions on their knees for mercy and you have not let any mercy fall upon them. You are a true warrior. I release you to do more destruction in the name of the R." she said, stopping in front of him.  
  
He said in a deep, Though silky voice "Yes, Milady, what you say is my command, I will not fail you..." while he kneeled to one knee, bowing his head, locks of his soft hair moving over his face. She smiles wickedly.  
  
"My dear Ashito..." she said, running a hand over his hair slowly before grabbing it within her fist and yanking upward, pulling his head to face her while she said in a stern voice, as If in a hiss. "And if you fail me you will be severely punished do you understand Ashito!" He only nodded while she threw his hair down, releasing him. She turned, her own crimson cloak flowing behind her while she exited the room. He looked up, a smirk played across his face while.  
  
"My queen I will serve you until I rot in the pits of hell.." he said, his pupils shrinking to slits once more, the eyes of a dragon. He stood again, looking over the empty room. He then stepped off the stage, walking to the only door that led to the outside world he had only seen in his dreams, the world he was forbidden to step foot into before now. The world before Ashito....The world of Ash, his childhood self.   



	2. Chapter 1

Dragon Eyes  
Chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon o.o; that simple right?  
  
A/N: Hey Poke fans out there! I know it's soon for a first chapter (with no name Oo;) but I cant stop getting ideas. It's like a waterfall of crazy ideas. But ya know what I think will happen? I will get past the first few chapters.... and THEN.THEN! Get writers block @.@;; you should know how that is . happens to me all da time. Well enjoy chapter one while it lasts without boredom and flames are accepted at the time couse I still don't have meself a monster like thingy that will eat em for me. ~Midnight~  
  
Through the shadows of the treetops of a dreary forest a figure dashed though the branches. Like a shadow with no owner it leaped from tree to tree, speed blinding within the rising suns strands of silk like light. It finally stopped, its whole figure resting upon the branch it is perched upon. Everything is silent other than the rustling of spearow in the trees near by. The figure raises its head, sniffing the air it would seem before, almost, disappearing into the cool morning air. It lands without a sound on the ground against the tree it was one was in. It sniffs the air again, this time, it seems to perk its ears, turning its head slightly to the side and bending forward slowly. A smirk crosses its face, a wicked smirk. It fully stands, taking a step into a shadow, watching another figure join him upon the path. A human.   
  
The human continues to walk down the path, a female. She is tilting her head side to side, a disc man attached to her waist bobbing up and down with her jagged steps, seeming to be to into her music to pay attention. It only looked at her licked its lips, finding it to be another victim to absorb.  
  
"Hello. What is a beautiful woman like you doing traveling in these dark woods so early in the morn..." its voice crept over the path, silky and deep, to the silly girls ears. She barely heard it before she took her headphones from her ears, looking around, her blond hair flowing with her movement. The figure walked slowly from behind the tree, its eyes focused upon hers. It knelt before her, taking her hand and kissing it within the shadows of its cloaks hood. The girl blushed, not knowing what to say, thinking this was her prince.  
  
"I believe I am a Pokemon trainer..." she said, looking down on him with a stammered, yet fakely sweet, voice, beating her eyelashes. It looked up to her, another smirk crossing its lips. Pokemon.... Just what it needed.   
  
"Well, my beauty, let us play a game..." it said standing, raising a hand to her cheek, sliding it down her soft skin. She only nodded gently.  
  
"Name it.... What's the game?" she said, tilting her head to the side, smiling. It returned the smile.  
  
"Knock, knock?" it asks, hand seeming to tighten with its muscles, its pupils slightly thinning.  
  
"Whose there?" she asks in return, giggling lightly, totally unaware of what was to happen next. It only smiled.  
  
"Death.." It said. She gasped. Before she could bring in air to scream a blast of midnight fire blast from its hand, engulfing her head in flames, silencing her forever. It watched as the flames stopped, her body falling limply to the ground, headless and bleeding. It knelt beside her, lifting her shirt enough to see her belt with her pokeballs clipped upon it. It took the balls, one by one, throwing them behind it, listening to them pop open before It actually turned. It looked to the Pokemon. A Vulpix, Jigglypuff, Ponyta, Growlith, Poliwag, and a weedle. "Pathetic.." it said, looking at the angered Pokemon that are looking back to it. It raised its hand once again as the Pokemon all either lifted their head to fire an attack or lowered their head to tackle. Before the managed to attack another blast of midnight fire burst from its fingertips, blowing over the path, engulfing it completely, lighting up the forest as if it was noon in the morning. The fire disappeared slowly once more, each Pokemon lying on the ground, dead, or at least by a string. It pulled down its hood, revealing a matured mans face, looking to be 18 or more. His pupils looked like slits against the deep auburn color of his eyes, darkened and deadly. His hair was a dark and shadowed as a ravens wing, twice as soft, twice as light as it swayed with a light breeze that passed over the forest. He looked up, the treetops before him and the path ahead. He turned and kneeled beside the girl once more, taking a hand and placing a gray glove upon it, running it within the girls crimson blood, watching it seem to boil at his touch. He takes his fingertips and runs them along the dirt at he side, the liens of blood forming into a bubbling dragon, turning to midnight blue. His sign. He stood, taking a step back before replacing his hood, his face hidden within the shadows once more. Within the blink of an eye he seemed to disappear once more, dashing through the treetops again, for the next town is his destination...Pallet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman walks from the door of a Pokemon Center, blue pokeballs on her loosely fitted belt, a Pikachu on her shoulder. She yawns, raising a slender hand to her face, brushing a few strands of her fiery red hair from her eyes, letting it shine wildly down her back. She wore a short pair of jean shorts, sandals on her feet and a tight fitting t-shirt upon her slender frame. Her steps were light and concentrated though her expression wasn't all as beautiful as her figure. The Pikachu on her shoulder perked its hears lightly, a short "Chaaaa.." letting from its chest, more of a lonely purr than anything. She tilted her crystal blue eyes to the Pikachu, looking it over gently before raising hr hand to brush its soft fur.   
  
"What's wrong Pikachu..." she asked, picking him up from her shoulder and cradling it in her arms. It only looked to the ground below it, another depressed chaa escaping it. She only sighed, knowing what this was about "I know I miss him too but its been a long time...Its over....He is..." she trailed off, knowing she still, after 12 years, she still missed the boy from her childhood dreams. She, along with Pikachu, couldn't accept that he was gone, dead, though that's what everyone said. She continued to travel, not knowing why, she was alone all the time. Brock had left to tend his brothers and sister, his father had passed away a few years back, leaving as it was before he had started his journey. Her sisters were still looking down upon her, one moved out to go live with a boyfriend and the other two took care of the show, she was only left to go out with what she had done over 15 years ago, train until she was the best water Pokemon trainer around. Though it wasn't that easy without him, he gave her a extra boost rather she liked it or not. She had all of his Pokemon, his pokedex, and his cap, she wore it almost as much as he had, his mother got the rest and everyone else got one thing to remember him by. His mother had, to what she had heard, locked herself into the house in pallet one night, the lights out. They say she was driven to insanity for such a loss, she was fount the next morning, laying on her sons bed, a picture of him in hr hand, and a hole in her heart, a gun on the floor. He was the world to her, and apparently, it wasn't the same without him.   
  
The girl eyes slightly began to water, strolling down memory lane wasn't what it used to be. She believed, in the back of her head he was still alive, somehow, someway. She walked down the road, her mind full of thought. She finally ran into a pole, stumbled back, and rubbed her head. She kicked the pole, cursing wildly before looking the flier on it, her jaw dropped. It was another killing. That was four in one week. It was all, what the authorities called a path to its next destination. It was on its way to Pallet, Pikachu had noticed it too. They both looked at each other and then back to the poster. The woman was in Johto, Blackthorn City to be precise and who knows how far from the town of Pallet she was. All she knew was that she needs to help the people of pallet the best she can, its what he would have done. She turned, taking a pokeball from her weist and throwing it to the ground, a loud crash erupting from it. Out came a large dragon like creature, its tale flame burning brightly, its powerfull wings beating. It was a charizard, not Ash's, yet a chariard nonetheless. She climbed onto its back, Pikachu sitting in her lap and hanging on for dear life while the giant dragon began to beat its wings, hovering over the ground before jetting off to the forest, gliding over the sea of trees.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pallet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Screams erupted from the tiny town of Pallet, agony and pain flooded within the cries for help. A large dragon stomped through the town, raising its head, a collecting midnight flames within its snout and throwing them over the town, like a blanket of death. Its tail sway to the side, shattering buildings in its path like priceless glass against a bat. It beat its wings, the powerfull gusts blasting people every which way, throwing them like rag dolls over the town, killing them with landing. It raised its head into the air, opening its powerfull jaws and roaring into the night, standing within the flames of devastation, one step closer to its goal. It turned, looking to the ground miles below his head position, narrowing its eyes while it walks down the street, finding itself at a rundown house, roof holed, door hanging from its hinges. It perked its eyes slightly, feeling a slight poke at its brain, like it was trying to remember something yet only shakes it of, trails of silky flames falling from its lips before he threw its head forward, blasting the building with flames and towering over it. It turns, looking at the town in flames, eyes scanning over it for the least bit of life scattering about. It beat its wings a few more times, lifting of the ground and gliding over the flames, landing on the side of the hill to the Pokemon prof. Its tail whipped down upon the ground behind it, keeping its balance on the hills steep side, its claws digging into the concrete while it pills itself up to the house. He looked down at a figure that ran from the door to it. It was a young man, early twenties standing there, hair of deep red blaze falling over his face. He threw a pokeball and a large dog appeared, an Arcanine. The dragon only smirked, throwing its claw down upon the dog, smashing it without mercy. The man only looked at the dragon in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open while he reached for another pokeball....He never had time to pull it. In a blast of midnight flames the Pokemon Master and Pokemon prof. were destroyed. The dragon stood on the hill, the highest point of the town and roared in triumph, yet woven within the roar of victory was a song of loneliness.  
  
The dragon began to shrink, its color lightening, its scales disappearing until it was only a mere human man once more, raven hair flowing over his eyes. His tail raised from his backside, wrapping about his neck and forming into a necklace, a charm of a dragon appeared and with the dragon came cloths and his cloak, draping his figure in mystery once again before he turned, dashing into the shadows upon the sound of sirens and the smell of death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Charizard landed at the once welcoming opening to the town of Pallet. The woman's eyes widened in shock, all that was left was ruble...Ashes. She stepped off the dragon, returning it to its pokeball and stepped just one more step to the pile of ashes that was once a town. The Pikachu on her shoulder yelled out over the sirens, the screams and yells for help in agony, more pain to deal with. The woman couldn't dare imagine how the creature felt though instead of screaming she release silent tears of hurting down her cheeks. She turned and looked to the forest behind her in the distance, then began to run down the road, away from the memories, the pain to find him, locate him and when she does, she doesn't know what she will do...  
  
  
A/N : I know it was a bad ending but hey . I'm not that creative. If you like tell me bout it, if ya hate it, tell me bout it, if you have a better name or any suggestions go ahead and state em I'm all eyes . C-ya when I c-ya then! ~midnight~  



	3. Chapter 2

Dragon Eyes  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON T.T poor me..  
A/N: Hey guys thanks for da reviews, I haven't gotten a flame yet but I have gotten a flame eating Green and yellow polka dotted flamingo! *huggles and snuggles her little friend.* Welp here is chapter two of my Story dragon eyes! I appreciate the reviews greatly and I hope to see your stories when im surfing FFN dudes and dudetts.   
  
A woman ran through the forest, her feet seeming to only gently brush against the soft ground below her, tears streamed from her eyes, falling upon the ground leaving a trail of sorrow. A small creature chased after her not far behind, its yellow fur shining in the mornings light, though, it to, had tears falling from its auburn eyes. From above the two a figure also ran, its footsteps as light as the girls, leaping from branch to branch, its movements silent and undetected, light a gentle breeze through the trees, only it was in front of the two. The woman had finally stopped, her muscled yelling for her to stop though her mind urged her to continue running. But to where? Why? She didn't know and wasn't about to ask. She bent over, her hands upon her knees, while her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. The small yellow rodent, a Pikachu, finally caught up to her, standing at her side, panting as well. The figure continued on, unaware he was not alone in the forest.  
  
"Pikachu.... Pallet is gone.... His home.... Your home.... All... Ashes..." she said between breaths, trailing of slowly, her watery eyes looking down to the Pokemon. Pikachu only looked back up at her, ears lowered, eyes damp. She slowly shook her head, her silky red hair falling over her gentle face before she regained her posture, bringing an arm to her face and wiping away her tears with one swipe. She took the backpack from her back, opening it and taking out an old cap. It was opened two holes from its limit and looked as good as new. It was red all around and white in the front, a green marking stitched against the white. She looked at it and tipped it over, looking inside to see, in sloppy cursive, 'Ash Ketchum'. She smiled lightly, planting it firmly upon her own head and pulling her hair out of the hole behind it, letting it look as if she wore a loose ponytail. The Pikachu only looked at her, tilting its head to the side with a slight smile, not knowing exactly what to do with her, one minute crying, the next trying on his old masters stuff. She looked back down to the Pikachu and clenched her fist like ash used to, giving him her mischievous smile. "Lets go get that guy and show him not to mess with us!" she said, turning and throwing her backpack back on her back, hearing some of her things clink together within it. She motioned for the Pikachu to run with her before she heard a scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Further in the Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl dropped to her knees and doubled over, blood rushing from a hole in her chest, a man towered over her, hidden in his cloaks shadows. He smirked, turning to take up her pokeballs before lifting his head, his ears perking once more. he was not alone. Looking down the path he backed into the shadows of a nearby tree, his back against the rough bark while he waits. He turned his gaze upward, a smirk crossing his face. He was always one for the element of surprise. He, then, heard the brush of footsteps down the path. Turning he leapt into the tree behind him, turning on the branch and facing the direction that the footsteps were coming, his cloak slowly resting against his back and hanging from the tree branch above.  
  
The woman ran down the road, holding the cap on her head as she ran so it would not fall from her fiery hair. She suddenly halted to a stop, throwing her hands to her lips in a gasp. The sight before her made her wont to vomit. It wasn't every day she saw a human girl doubled over with a hole in her chest. She woman mane a disgusted 'ugh...' sound as she took a few cautious steps back, slowly shaking her head from side to side before turning from the sight, watching Pikachu run past her, looking at the body before showing the same reaction.   
  
The man watched from his perch in the tree, cocking his head to the side while he looked the woman over. He, somehow, admired the silk like features of her curves and the fire she let down against her slender back. He tilted himself a bit further, looking down to the rodent that was almost directly below him, looking it over as well. The sensation from that house in Pallet came back, the prodding of his brain to spark a memory. Nothing really came to him before he had a chance to push it away and bring himself back to reality, a death was a death, he told himself slowly before standing without a sound.   
  
The Pikachu perked its ears and narrowed its eyes, sparks emitting from its cheeks as it slowly began to growl defensively. The woman turned to look at the Pikachu, parting two of her fingers from her hands to see him and not the bloodstained body at his side. She noticed it was looking up and fallowed its gaze to a solid, shadowed, figure in the treetops and froze. She cupped her hand over her mouth in, another, silent gasp, her fear rooting her to the ground.   
  
The man froze as well. How could he have been spotted? He looked to the cursed rodent, something inside telling him to let it live and another telling him to roast its ass. He didn't know which one to listen to so he decided to confront them to get some answers in his own way. He leapt from the tree, landing upon the ground with a light thump, his cloak slowly resting about his figure again while he stood. He seemed to be inches taller than the girl but by the with of his shoulders much stronger. She only blinked, her hands still cupped over her mouth as if she was trying to keep herself from saying something she would regret saying. Though what could she say that she would regret? They only stood there, staring at each other, a Pikachu between the two. The woman and the Pikachu wouldn't move so the shadow decided he would do the moving for them.  
  
A breezed past through them, ruffling the figures cloak and the girls hair of fire. Without warning the shadow seemed to disappear. The girl yelped, not preferring looks like Swiss cheese she tried to turn to run but before she could put her first step on the ground she was grabbed from behind. She screamed and kicked, being lifted into the air. Her back was arched while she kicked, two powerfull arms wrapping from under her arms and up to her shoulders on either side of her neck. He tightened his grip, causing her to yelp again and stop kicking. HE set her feet to the ground, holding her still as he rested his chin on her shoulder, speaking lowly in her hear.  
  
"Name bitch..." he hissed, looking at her from his cloaks shadow, his eyes slightly slit, ready to kill if she were to make a uneducated move. She only tried to move her head to look at him, only to have his grip tightened to make her look forward. She took in a few deep breaths before answering.  
  
"Misty..." she said, looking up, continuing to breath hard, expecting him to slit her through, break her neck, anything but what he had done. He sniffed her hair, she could feel her hair lightly lift with his intake of her smell. She perked a brow, suddenly feeling unconvertible. "You killed that girl there didn't you!" she suddenly burst out, wanting to distract him, feeling she liked her virginity just fine without having it be stolen. He only raised his head slightly, tightening his grip once again as he looked over the cap on her head. In one fluid movement he grabbed the cap and threw her to the floor. She fell face first, laying there a second before flipping over and scooting back quickly against a tree, looking up at him, her body shaking. The then stopped everything, her train of thought paused to read 'It's got me hat!'. She then stood, clenching her hands into fists and yelling at him "Give me back my hat!" He only glanced over to her a little and looked back at the hat, flipping it over and looking inside its rim.  
  
"Ash Ketchum?" he read aloud in a questioning voice that still seemed to boom. She took another step back, not wanting to anger him yet still felt like pelting him with rocks.  
  
"Yeah, Ash Ketchum..." She said hotly, crossing her arms over her chest before a thought struck her and she yelled out "You killed him didn't you!" her arms uncrossing and her eyes wide. He only looked at her again, a brow perked in question and he shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...I don't keep track...I could of but ..." he said carelessly, shrugging again and lowering his hood to get a better look. Misty was frozen once again, looking at his hansom features, something in her head clicking as a rush of heat rushed to her cheeks. He placed the hat on his head, tipping it up with a flick of his fingers, trying it out for size. She blinked again, walking up to him and standing in front of him. He didn't seem to notice she was there let alone care as he lifted the can and placed it on his head backward. She suddenly snatched the cap from his head as he yelled at her "Hey what you think your doing!". She took it and planted it against his raven hair once more the right way. She took a hand and brushed his hair back behind his ears, it was wild and seemingly tangled from travel and she also had to deal with him smacking her hands away now and then saying "Stop that you crazy?!" She then tool a few more steps back, standing beside Pikachu who suddenly stopped the electricity, having been watching everything. They both looked at him and he returned the look puzzled as ever. He looked exactly like Ash.  
  
"What is your name?" she demanded, every thread of fear leaking from her seeing a ghost of the boy she had treasured in her childhood dreams. He only shrugged, turning, and beginning to walk down the road. She glared at his back. How could he just walk away with her hat. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, demanding once more "What is your name!" He turned his head to her, a hand reaching for hers and in a blink of an eye he took her hand in his and yanked on it. She screamed and was flipped over his shoulder to her back, taking in a gasp of air to make up for that she had lost and feeling him climb on top of her. HE held her wrists down and put a knee against her chest to restrain her. She screamed and kicked to no use. He only looked down at her with his cold eyes.  
  
"Never touch me again!" he hissed at her, the Pikachu jumping on his back, yet other than shocking him, shad on his shoulder. He looked over to the rodent, the rodent looked at him. He perked a brow, a corner of his lips raising in a nerves half smile. "What does he want..." he said, his eyes glancing down to the now silent Misty.   
  
"I think he likes you, but how is beyond me..." she said hotly, turning her head to the side, her cheek resting upon the ground as he released the pressure on her wrists. He stood, standing over her and picked up the Pikachu from his shoulder, looking at it and tilting it to the side like it was a toy boat being inspected by a young boy. The pikachu's ears flopped to one side, its tail did the same. The man tilted its head to the side the same direction as he had the Pikachu tilted and slowly let a smirk cross his face. He set the Pikachu on his shoulder and began to walk away again, leaving misty behind. She stood with a jolt, chasing after the two and standing in front of them. She took out a pokedex and held it up to the mans face, letting the little flap open and hit the guys nose before it chimed, a picture in the screen.   
" Name: Ash Ketchum Age: 11 Gender: Male Occupation :Pokemon Trainer Pokemon: Bulbasour, Charizard, Pikachu, Heracross, Squirtle, Tourose...." The pokedex recited before beginning to have the picture of the young boy fizzed out. It sparked, and the picture disappeared and the pokedex died out for the time. The man only raised his hand, taking the pokedex and stored it in his pocket, finding it to be another treasure the girl had to offer and walked past her. She stood there, looking at him completely dumbstruck and ran after him, catching up and walking at his side.  
  
"If you aren't going to tell me your name then I will be forced to fallow you until you do.." she said, walking two steps for his every one. What happened next was something she didn't expect. The man leapt into the trees and disappeared. She stood there, looking up and raised a fist into the air, shaking it as she yelled "You wont get away that easy! I'll catch you!" And with that she started off, jetting down the path, a feeling of sudden energy flowing through her veins, she felt like her old self again. But how long will that last depends on her.   



End file.
